Home For Me
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Alfred hasn't been home in months, and Matthew isn't sure how much longer he can go on. On the dawn of Valentine's Day, Alfred comes home. Although he's not sure how long he'll be able to stay, this one night is enough for both of them. Yaoi lime oneshot.


**Home For Me**

**Summary: Alfred hasn't been home in months, and Matthew isn't sure how much longer he can go on. On the dawn of Valentine's Day, Alfred comes home. Although he's not sure how long he'll be able to stay, this one night is enough for both of them.**

**Pairing: Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams (America and Canada)**

**Warnings: Yaoi lime, mentions of war and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

* * *

_Happy Valentines Day_

Matthew paced the hard concrete floors, kneading his hands together as he waited for the faint sound of footsteps outside the bolted door of his basement shelter where he was currently waiting for his lover, Alfred.

It had been five months since Alfred left to go to war with Germany. Matthew had been staying in Alfred's house while he was gone, waiting. He had heard bomb shells above him that night, so he had rushed to the safe shelter under the old Victorian household in America, where Alfred was fighting.

He flinched as another enormous boom echoed throughout the tiny house, and the entire ground shook with the tremors of the enemy bombs. Everything felt so unreal, like Matthew had just stepped into an alternative universe where everything was wrong and he never felt happy.

He missed Alfred. His missed his brother, his best friend, his lover. He missed snuggling in those strong arms and forgetting about all his worries. He missed breathing in that robust, but reassuring scent, the faint hint of cigarette smoke on the worn green battle clothes.

Matthew's heart constricted at all the memories they shared together. Everything was perfect…until the war started.

Matthew was not a part of this conflict, being a pacifist, and he had always hoped Alfred could be the same. But Alfred was part of the Allied Forces, and he needed to fight in the war, despite Matthew's constant pleas to get him to stay. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Alfred, especially in such a dreadful way; shot down on the battlefield, left to die by his comrades while they trekked on through the area, the air thick with cannon smoke and the sound of screams and curses.

Matthew shook his head, telling himself not to think of such things. If he just reminded himself over and over again that Alfred would never leave him, he would be fine until Alfred came home.

The hours went on. It was soon well past midnight, and it had started raining. Hard raindrops splattered the metal roof of the shelter, making Matthew feel even more alone. He remembered vaguely that today was now Saint Valentine's Day, and Alfred wasn't home to celebrate it with him.

Even though they were brothers, they had a sexual relationship, something that developed over Matthew's teen years. Alfred had always been the "older" brother, the one Matthew looked up to and always tried to imitate. Of course, Alfred was the favorite, the one mother and father were most proud of, but Matthew didn't care, as long as he was never far away from his beloved older brother.

And now, it had been months since they had last seen each other. Every day, Matthew had to worry about Alfred's very survival, picturing him being shot down by an enemy gun, and left to bleed.

Matthew was starting to get tired, and he sat down on the old, dusty, twin-sized bed and put his face in his hands.

Before he knew it, he had dozed off sitting up, slowly slipping into a dream about him and Alfred in a world with no war and no problems. It was happy and peaceful and carefree, a world Matthew wished really existed.

"Alfred…" He called out Alfred's name in his sleep, reaching out his hands but only touching empty air. He suddenly felt cold. "Alfred…!" He tried to snap himself awake, but he had been awake for too long; he needed to rest.

But he couldn't sleep when Alfred was out there all alone, without Matthew to cuddle against him on a rainy night and wake up next to him.

A tear streaked down his closed eye down his cheek, and he felt it gently being wiped away. He thought he had unconsciously done that himself, but the hand that brushed his cheek was too rough and big to be Matthew's own hand. He trembled in his dream, feeling the coarse but comforting hand stroke his face, brushing strands of blonde hair away from his watery eyes. It calmed him down substantially, and he instinctively leaned into the mysterious caress.

His eyes fluttered open, ready to open them to nothing, but what he got instead was all the more better.

He saw first the blurry outline of a blonde man in a green uniform, smelling clean and crisp. The face smiled at Matthew, softly and lovingly, and Matthew realized who it was.

"A-Alfred…?" He blinked, praying that he wasn't dreaming. Several times these past few months had he dreamed of having Alfred back, spending hours with his imaginary lover during those precious nights he happened to come across him again. But this was different, more real, and Matthew timidly reached out a hand and touched Alfred's sharp, battle scarred face. It was firm and most definitely _there_. It wasn't just another one of his dreams. "Alfred…"

"Matthew. I missed you. I--"

"Alfred!" Matthew threw himself at Alfred, flinging his arms around his neck and burying his nose in his shoulder, drinking in the distinct scent of his cologne. Tears spilled from his eyes and stained Alfred's shirt collar, but he couldn't stop them. A sob escaped his lips, and he hugged Alfred closer to him, squeezing his firm muscles against him until he was sure there were no gaps between them. Alfred was _alive, _safe and in his arms. It was almost too good to be true, but Matthew knew he wasn't dreaming this time. Alfred felt too real, crushed in Matthew's desperate embrace. Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew's tiny waist, holding him like a child separated from his mother. Matthew _needed _him, he couldn't function without his brother close by, knowing that he was loved and unharmed

"Shh…" Alfred lifted his little brother into his lap and rocked him gently as he cried. "It's okay. Don't cry, I'm here."

Matthew knew that Alfred would never be this gentle with anyone else. He was usually loud and arrogant, obsessed with his pride and justice, but to Matthew, he was kind and soothing, comforting him when he cried. When they were still children and Matthew would wake from a nightmare, he would run to Alfred's room and jump into bed with him, letting Alfred help him fall back to sleep.

"A-Alfred, I you missed so m-much!" Matthew bawled, tugging at Alfred's dark blonde hair, as if still trying to see if it was really him holding him.

Alfred rubbed his back, slowly calming down the harsh sobs. When Matthew had finally calmed down, he pulled away and gazed at Alfred, his eyes still watery.

"I thought…y-you were never going to come back," he whispered. Alfred leaned their foreheads together, smiling at Matthew's unbelievably adorable face.

"I'm here now, right?" He said, bending down for a quick but meaningful kiss. Matthew's lips lingered, savoring the solid, reliable taste his brother imprinted on him. His lips were so soft and thin, a shape Matthew knew well.

Feeling another lump rise in his throat, Matthew snuggled back into Alfred's neck, never wanting to let go. Alfred felt so warm and sturdy, Matthew's one and only protection in this cruel, unfair world.

"I'm sorry…" Alfred murmured into Matthew's soft, downy hair. "For leaving you. I love you, Matthew."

"I…I love you too Alfred." Hearing that made Matthew's heart pound, and he clutched at Alfred's shirt, as if he would disappear the moment he let go.

They pressed forward for another kiss, a soft and gentle one with a thousand hidden words behind it. Matthew's eyes slid closed, suddenly feeling nostalgic and peaceful. A few more tears leaked over as Matthew basked in Alfred's warmth, gripping his shirt and holding on for dear life.

Everything just felt so bright and promising now, like everything would turn out okay.

"Alfred…Alfred, Alfred, Alfred…" Matthew whispered, after their kiss had ended. "I'm so happy you're home."

"Me too." Alfred gently lowered Matthew onto the twin-sized bed, hovering on top of him in the dusty gloom. Matthew shyly removed Alfred's glasses, so he could see the beautiful blue eyes behind them. Alfred did the same to his.

Their clothes came off slowly, softly, beautifully. Shirts slipped over the bed and onto the floor, and skin rubbed against skin. The air was hot and heavy with soft pants and gasps. Kiss marks and hickeys soon covered Matthew's pale white chest and neck, purple and red against blinding moonlight skin. 'Alfred' was constantly on Matthew's lips as he clung to his older lover, pressing himself against the strong warmth and calling for more.

With sweet words of love, Alfred entered inside of Matthew, little by little until he was completely filled. The tears that fell this time were tears of pleasure, of happiness. He moved his hips in time with Alfred's, and they soon found themselves tipped over the edge of ecstasy.

Matthew knew no other time had been better than this. Having gone months without his most precious person, and finally being embraced by him, was a feeling like no other.

He thought this as he released, moaning Alfred's name as he felt hot liquid burst up inside him. He thrust for the last few seconds, permitting himself to come inside his lover, letting go for those last amazing moments.

Sticky and covered with sweat, Alfred fell on top of Matthew, both of them breathing heavily. Matthew's face was red with a blissful blush, little puffs of air coming from his parted lips.

They laid on top of each other then, because the bed was too narrow for both of them. They rolled around, so Matthew was on top of Alfred, cuddling into his shoulder as he felt sleep come over him.

Alfred affectionately stroked Matthew's hair, and he couldn't think of any other place he would rather be right now. Matthew clung to Alfred, breathing softly against his neck as sleep took over him. Alfred took the tiny blanket and threw it over them, tucking Matthew against his side and wrapping his arms around the lithe form.

Before Matthew drifted to sleep, he whispered,

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too." He wished he could say that he would never leave Matthew again, but he knew that wasn't true. He would have to leave again eventually, but he decided to let Matthew soak up everything he could before they had to part ways again.

Alfred felt Matthew's steady breathing rise and fall against his hip; he was sleeping.

Alfred tenderly kissed Matthew's cheek, wishing him the pleasantest of dreams.

* * *

A/N: Sigh.....a terrible oneshot for the holiday I hate most. I know I haven't been keeping up with Headboads and Hard Wood Floors, but....I don't know, a lot of stuff has been happening lately. I made three Valentines Day oneshots, this smutish one, a shounen ai one, and a lemon one. I'll try and post those as soon as I can, so I can get started on more important stories again.  
Thanks, and I hope you still love me.  
Happy Fucking Valentines Day.

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster

P.S. I don't know how accurate this is, I don't know if people are allowed to come home during war for a few nights, but that's just the way I wrote it. Please don't dedicate your review to nagging me about war. I figured this wasn't important enough to do detailed research. Thank you.

P.S.S. Have you noticed just how thoroughly I mutilate titles?


End file.
